Change For the Better
by Lillia Delauney
Summary: First Person POV...it's another one-shot! hope you all like!! and there's a refereance to 1xR, but you have to read to get it...and there's not really a summary, you just have to read it if you want to know (reuploaded!! ^_^)


****

Change For the Better

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, just the plot! 

Warnings: a little bit of language, but that's about it…and it's first person POV, but you won't know who it is till later!! It's a one-shot by the way

I sigh. I'm no closer to breaking this code then three hours ago. I rake a hand through my hair and finally shut the laptop down, deciding I was through for the night. Besides, I had a meeting with Lady Une tomorrow, and I believe I would need all the sleep I could get. I risked a glance at the clock, and the numbers glaring back at me said 3:00am. 

So much for getting all the sleep I needed. Staying up to break that stupid code was the worst of my problems anyway. I know a certain someone will be mad that I didn't bother to get my recommended eight hours of sleep. Well he can kiss my hard-working ass if he has another problem with my sleeping schedule. So chew on that Mr. I-am-man-hear-me-roar. 

I finally collapse on my bed and throw an arm over my eyes. I won't be getting any sleep tonight, sorry folks. I haven't even changed out of my Preventer uniform, how dull is that? I think I've really gone crazy now, though Mr. Jackass will probably say "You mean more so than usual?" 

He can be a real ass if you let him, and boy do I ever let the sneaky thing get away with it! I blame that all on me of course; but then again I wouldn't mind him taking his own blame once in a while. I never remember falling asleep, but I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. Ugh, makes me sick seeing all the cheeriness. Though people seem to think I'm the cheery type of person, the people who "really" know me, think otherwise. 

My room used to be decked out in pinks. I hate pink! Who ever made that color must have been locked away in a highly guarded mental padded room with a straightjacket. Somehow through that persons twisted sick mind; the color pink was born. Now my room is painted all black. The ceiling is silver though; many glowing stars scattered across the silver ceiling with a big fat glowing moon in the center of my artwork. 

My carpet is a dark, dark blue. I'm very thankful that Mr. Dull allowed me to remodel my room. He knows I've changed drastically since the war and I think deep down he's grateful too that I'm not the old me. I sit up, blinking slightly and look down at my clothing. Damn him, he was in my room again! I was wearing a tight gray tank top and flannel pants. 

I told him to stay out of my room if he doesn't have my permission, but does he listen?! Of course not!! He wouldn't even pay attention to a woman dancing naked in front of him if he were to absorbed into that thick mind of his! Oh well, does it really matter? I think not, but still I want to throttle him now. Pacifism be damned if it could make him actually listen to me for once!!

I finally get the energy to push myself off the bed and saunter into the bathroom. As soon as the shower is turned on, and I'm stripped of my sleeping garments I step into the hot scalding water. It feels wonderful! The hot water flowing over my body, lulling me back to sleep. Then I remember if I stay in to long, Mr. Know-it-all will barge in and yank me out of the shower wet and naked.

He would do that! He's done it before and boy did I almost pull a knife on him. Of course he just looked at me strangely and shook his head. I about wanted to kill him right there and then. Ten minutes, five seconds, and three milliseconds later I'm out of the shower and already dressed in a new Preventer uniform. Congratulate me, it only took me two minutes to get fully dressed and ready! Three brownie points for me.

I quickly slid my gun into its holster around my waist. I have to admit the holster hangs really low on my hip, and my friends always tease me that I'm going for the don't-mess-with-me-bitch look. I just laugh at them and shake my head. I place two knifes carefully in their holsters at my thighs. Never can have to many weapons, that's what I've learned in these times of repeating violence. 

Oh, did I mention? It's After Colony 198, and the people running the government aren't doing so hot now that the Vice Foreign Minister stepped down from her position. Oh well, they will get over it, but now that she's out of the picture they are all in chaos. Meaning the Earth and Colonies are in the same position. Stupid Earth Sphere Unified Nations for putting the times this way. 

I shake my head, I mean come on the ESUN can do better than this. I yank up my sleeves and add two more knives to both my upper arms, then push the sleeves back down. I look into the mirror at my appearance. Long, thigh-length honey blonde locks pulled back into a thick braid with dyed silver and ice blue highlights. Cool ocean blue-green eyes staring back at me. I loathe my reflection so much, so much innocence to conceal the real terror hidden deep inside. 

I see movement out of corner of my eye and my lips quirk up in a half-smile. I raise my hand to the mirror and trace the outline of a shadow partially hidden in the left corner of my room. The shadow moves further away from the corner, coming into the light of the soft rays of the sun shining through my silk curtains attached to my balcony doors.

"Heero Yuy, you were in my room again," I say my voice slightly breathless. I hate him for making me falter whenever he's in the room with me!

"Relena Darlain Peacecraft, ex. Vice Foreign Minister to the ESUN," he said his voice a slight monotone. He completely ignored the remark about my room! Dammit, he knows I don't like him in my room when I'm not awake to see him!! Damn, damn, damn!!!! 

Yea, that's me though, Relena Peacecraft, but no longer. My new name is Lena Yuy, Heero Yuy's current lover and badass Preventer-chick. I've changed, that much is for sure. Heero silently studies me, his arms crossed over his chest, the gleam in his eyes a possessive one. Another smirk tugs at the corners of my lips. 

Yea, my name is Lena Yuy, Heero Yuy's current lover, and I am a Pacifist no longer. 

****

A/N: Yea, yea, I'm back, I know. Another one-shot. So sue me! Doesn't matter, I actually liked this story!!! Whelps, please review everyone!!! Flames and constructive criticism is welcomed!! And I'm afraid I have some more bad news. I won't be back or awhile. I've decided to stop writing for a little bit…it's just not fun for me anymore, but I will be back, so don't worry! Gomen everyone. -Lillia- ^_^


End file.
